


halftime

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom Hyuck, Dom Renjun, Finger Sucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot?/Porn Without Plot, Rivals, Slapping, Smut, Soccer AU, battles for dominance, donghyuck is really cunning, implied nomin, nsfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck isnt afraid to play dirty if it means winning against renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	halftime

adrenaline pumping through their veins, tension running high. the dragon’s v.s. the tigers, the scoreboard lit in a fluorescent red. 

its the first half and the scores are tight, almost a tie, but the tiger’s are in the lead; and all donghyuck can think is, 

‘that fucking prick.’ 

teeth gritted, his lips lift into a snarl, “huang renjun, you dick!” 

and renjun can’t help but tilt his back in an obnoxious laugh from where he stands on the field, grin razor sharp as he makes eye contact with the younger and mouths, “suck it, asshole.” 

fury runs hot in donghyuck’s blood. god, he hated him. 

the elder’s grin engraved into his mind, all he can see is red as he advises his team to play dirty. his pride couldn’t handle a loss, especially not from that fucker, huang renjun. 

he wasn’t sure when he started this rivalry with the soccer captain of haido academy; all he knows is that renjun hates him, and he’s satisfied with that fact, because he absolutely despises that son of a bitch too. 

unfortunately, his hatred isn’t going to win this game, and he’ll never hear the end of it if he loses; especially when he made the bold claim that he could “never lose to an asshole like huang renjun, ever.” 

renjun’s on the defensive when donghyuck starts his plan of action: getting physical. 

renjun is tailing donghyuck’s best winger when the younger bumps into him a bit too roughly, causing him tumble and fall, hitting the ground with a thud, looking up at donghyuck with anger dancing in his eyes before hopping up and yelling, “jeno! around, around! number 8!” 

true to his ability, jeno steals the ball and is on the offensive, he passes the ball to a running renjun,

he scores. 

donghyuck curses, frustrated he leans down, placing his hands on his thighs, he whips his head around to look at the score board, ‘two minutes...’ he thinks, “i can’t do anything in two fucking minutes, goddamnit!’ 

two minutes fly, he’s in the middle of a pass when the buzzer sounds, signalling halftime. 

he’s screaming curses in his head when he hears the obnoxious laugh of huang renjun, and he snaps. 

taking heavy, angry steps toward the elder, he’s almost nose to nose with him when he stabs his pointer finger in his chest, “you. come with me.” he snarls. 

and renjun really can’t refuse when donghyuck grabs his hand and fucking drags him off the field and into the guest locker room. 

honestly renjun is expecting donghyuck to blow up and scream at him, but he just stands there, fists clenched, glaring down at the elder. 

renjun loves it, and he’s definitely not going to waste an opportunity to piss him off even more. 

“what is it duckie?” he sings, “are you so dumb you can’t even speak?” 

he walks toward him, “still not going to say anything, huh?” he chuckles darkly. 

“i don’t waste my time talking to fucking idiots.” 

suddenly a rough hand is gripping donghyuck’s shoulder and harshly pushing him into the lockers. 

“is that why you pathetically dragged me out here?” renjun hisses, his hand moving to wrap around the younger throat. 

donghyuck laughs: loud, and full of venom, “pathetic? is that why you’ve lost the past two games huang?” 

the elder tightens his grip, “but here you are, captain,” he smiles, way too sweetly for the situation they’re in, “basically begging for me to fuck you, isn’t that right?” 

donghyuck laughs again, as well as he can with renjun’s nimble fingers wrapped around his throat, “lay down your big boy act baby, everyone knows you’re just a whiny little bitch. you wanna get dicked down? is that it?” he mocks. 

the sound of a slap is echoed in the locker room. and donghyuck can’t find it in himself to speak, renjun takes advantage of this. 

“that shut you up didn’t it puppy? is that all it takes? hm? just a little discipline and you’re a good little pet?” 

renjun reaches down to feel donghyuck straining through his shorts and grins, “you hate me so much, huh? but you’re hard.. you must be lying through your teeth.” 

the growing pressure on his cock causes the younger to let out a breathy whine, and it’s there he decides that he’ll let renjun have his fun. 

for now. 

renjun moves his hand to the waist hand of his shorts and boxers, pulling them both down roughly. donghyuck shivers, the harsh cool hitting his cock. 

renjun is having so much fun with this. donghyuck is dripping, and he can’t help but love it, his rival is crumbling below him. 

they don’t have a lot of time, half time only lasts so long, the elder wasting no time in grabbing donghyuck’s cock and stroking it with a tight fist. 

donghyuck bites his lip, focusing all his energy on staying quiet, and keeping his legs from buckling and giving out. 

and thats when the renjun starts mocking him, trying to get him to break in the best ways possible, pace rough and fast on the younger’s leaking cock, “you’re such a dumb fucking slut, you can’t even keep your legs closed with people you hate. you just want to get fucked.” 

donghyuck narrows his eyes, he’s starting to get annoyed, but renjun continues, “god you’re such a fucking whore, just wait till i tell my team mates how you drug me out here to fuck you during halftime because you wanted to be used that badly.” 

the younger grits his teeth. 

“you’re so pathetic, lee. bet you’ve fucked all your teammates isn’t that it? there’s no other way you could’ve become captain.” 

donghyuck snaps.

the younger grips the hand around his cock with bruising force and pulls it off. the hand around his neck loosens from surprise and donghyuck fists the chest of renjun’s jersey and pushes him back with such intent, his back hits the lockers on the opposing wall. 

the younger walks forward with a vigour, slams his palm against the locker beside renjun’s head. 

“i fucking earned my spot. just like how you’re going to earn yours if you want to cum before halftime is over, slut.” 

renjun was weak, he couldn’t choke out any insults, his head was spinning, he didn’t even realise that donghyuck had pulled his shorts down until he felt the pressure of the younger squeezing his cock. 

“fuck,” he whines. 

donghyuck scoffs, “open your mouth.” 

“huh?” 

“open. your. mouth.” 

renjun swears he’s possessed because his mouth falls open at that, he keens as two fingers were shoved into his mouth. 

“suck.” 

and he does, he closes his mouth around the digits and sucks, hallowing his cheeks as he coats donghyuck’s fingers in spit. 

donghyuck pulls them out with a pop sound, “turn around, mutt.” 

renjun gulps, “fuck you.” 

the younger slaps him, “turn around.” 

he turns around and suddenly theres two fingers up his ass, he whines, “you don’t need to prep... i did that before the game.”

“what the fuck, why? were you planning to get fucked?” 

renjun groans, the younger still hadn’t removed his fingers, “no! it’s a good luck thing, god, just shut up and fuck me!” 

donghyuck’s other hand moves up to grip tightly around renjun’s neck, he leans into his ear before whispering, “shut the fuck up, i do what i want, you’re lucky i’m giving anything to a pathetic little whore like you.” 

renjun whimpers, feeling donghyuck guide his cock to his hole. 

donghyuck pushes in until he’s balls deep, pulls out almost completely, and slams back in. 

“fuck!” renjun cries. 

he repeats this until he’s setting a brutally fast pace, thrusting in and out of renjun harshly. he tightens his grip on the elders neck and pulls him up against his chest, renjun’s small whines suddenly turn into sobs, the new angle hitting that bundle of nerves dead-on. 

donghyuck rolls his eyes, “you were acting so tough earlier, but here you are, crying over my cock. a whiny little bitch, just like i said.” 

he moves his other hand to cover the elder’s mouth, his loud whines and moans echoing throughout the room. he feels drops of liquid fall onto his hand, and he grins, “awe are you actually crying? does my cock feel too good? your slutty little hole can’t take it? thats too bad!” 

renjun whines pathetically as he feels the knot in his stomach tighten, he’s about to fall apart.

and that’s when he realises that he’s about to cum untouched, and it’s because of lee donghyuck, his rival. the thought swirls around his mind until he’s sobbing into donghyuck’s hand and spilling his cum onto the lockers and dripping onto the floor. 

renjun clenches around donghyuck as he cums, causing donghyuck to groan, he pulls out and spills over onto the elder’s back. 

renjun’s knees give out and donghyuck holds him as he slides onto the floor, “give me a second. ill be back.” 

donghyuck runs to get a towel out if his bag and wipes renjuns back and thighs before cleaning off the lockers and helping renjun stand. they both start to put their uniforms on in a hurry, the younger takes his phone out and checks the time, they were lucky, they had 6 minutes before halftime was over. 

renjun clears his throat, “i’ll pay for your food after the game if you promise to never speak of this.” 

donghyuck could never refuse free food, “sure.” 

they both left the locker room before standing on opposing side lines. 

halftime ends and the for the rest of the game, renjun’s foot work is sloppy, he’s all over the field, donghyuck was so rough with him he was sore and running with a limp. his head was still fuzzy and he was a bit sleepy, his reactions slow. 

donghyuck’s team quickly racked up points. he couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath, turning to jaemin in faux interest, “i wonder what happened, they’re practically giving us this game.”

jaemin shrugs, “i don’t know mate... but i’m not complaining. i bet jeno twenty bucks and a date over this game.” 

the game ended as quickly as it began, renjun groaning as he hears the final buzzer, he falls to the ground, panting as he looks at the scoreboard, ‘the dragon’s won..’ 

he hears the cheering of the opposing team and he closes his eyes until he feels the presence of someone. be opens his eyes to see donghyuck above him. 

donghyuck winks down at him before his lips twitch into a smirk, 

“sometimes you gotta play real dirty to get what you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt & cc : @KITHJUN


End file.
